


Wanna Fuck?

by Bruhhhhhhhhhh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Short, not even that funny sorry, result of writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhhhhhhhhhh/pseuds/Bruhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: Word count: 700Character: A repairmanMaterial: A pair of jeansSentence: "Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension."Bonus: A character is imprisoned.





	Wanna Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> So it's extra short and the result of the writing prompt seen above

“Repairman to cell block D. Cell number 9 is in need of a toilet repair.” The loud speaker rang out. I let out a sigh as I get up from the sofa in the break room, _so much for my break_ , I thick grumpily. I head out the door and down the hallway to where the prisoners are held. I take the route to cell block D and head to cell 9 where I see probably the sexiest man I’ve ever seen in my life staring blankly at the corner of his room.

“Holy SHIT, if he wasn’t a prisoner i’d so tap that.” I thought to myself. Or at least I thought I did. The man looked to me confused.

“What?” he questions unsure. I look at him, equally confused. _Maybe I said that aloud?_ I thought nervously.

“Uh, never mind. Just fix the damn toilet please.” He shook his head before laying down on the bed.

“Righty-O Mr. Hot stuff.” I say without thought, immediately cringing as I realize what I just said.

“Dude, the hell.” He states, mildly amused.

“Just ignore me.” I say quickly, while turning to look at the toilet. A few moments later I am turned around by a hand on my shoulder as the hot guy leans in close studying me with a hint of a smirk. However, he doesn’t say anything and neither do I. We stay like that, just staring at each other, the awkwardness of it setting in as his hand is still on my shoulder. And of course, me being my stupid, stupid awkward self, say to him one of the most embarrassing things you could say in a situation like this.

“Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension.” He stills and shifts back slightly before his face morphs into a thoughtful expression as he seems to be actually considering what I said.

“Sure. I could probably go gay for you.” He says nonchalantly, to which I just sputter as I feel my face heat up. I’m still for a minute as I try to process what he said. One, i’m extremely flattered and proud that I can make a guy as sexy as this one go gay for me. Two, why the actual fuck did I think it was okay to say that. And three, why am I considering kissing him???

“Well shit.” Is all I say, at a complete loss. Hot guy just grins at me. He leans down, his lips nearing mine and gently gives me a chaste kiss. It was short and simple yet made me blush slightly.

“Wanna fuck?” He asks seriously. I look at him incredulously before speaking.

“The hell man? This is a prison room, cameras are pointed at us, and there isn’t any lube or condoms.” I say like he’s the dumbest person in the world. He looked at me with an adorable smile and amusement in his eyes.

“So, if i’m understanding you correctly, you would let me fuck you if we weren’t in a prison?” He asks innocently. I look at him with a look of pure disbelief, but then take a second to reflect on my morals. Firstly, i’m down to fuck as long as your hot, single, and std free. Secondly, i’m extremely fucking horny and haven’t had sex in a month. Third, I mean, yeah if we weren’t in a prison i’d definitely let him fuck me.

“Well yes, but like, we are in prison so that fact does not matter in any way shape or form.” I tell him.

“Normally yes, but I happen to get out tomorrow. Wanna meet up?” He asks.

“You’re not actually serious are you?” I respond.

“100%. You’re attractive, i’m horny, your attracted to me, why not fuck?” He says in all seriousness.

“I hate myself for seriously considering this.” Is all I say. He gives a hearty laugh before speaking.

“So are you down?”

“Um, I guess, yeah? Yes. Sure I’m down.” I respond, flustered.

“My name is Kieth, meet me at Bessie’s Diner tomorrow at seven.” Keith tells me.

“We’re going to fuck in a diner?” I ask dumbfounded.

“What? Of course not!” he yells incredulously, “I assume you’d at least like to go on a date before you fuck someone.” He continued.

“Oh. That makes sense. K, i’m down.” I sigh in relief.

“Cool. See ya then, Mr. Repairman.” He replies.

“It’s Lance.” I respond.

“You were named after a weapon?” He questions.

“Yeah, because my looks are so damn sharp and dangerous they have to give a warning.” I quickly respond with my signature smirk and blow a kiss

“Fair enough.” He chuckles with a slight red tint to his cheeks. _Adorable!_

“Ok, well, i’m going to go. See you tomorrow Keith.” I say before speeding out the hallway and back to the break room. I sit down and I fully realize the crap that just went down.

And _shit I forgot to fix the toilet._


End file.
